epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tkid115/Queen Elsa vs Sub-Zero - 115 Rap Battles Season 2
Welcome to ANOTHER 115 Rap Battle!!! Note: This suggestion is popular as fuck, but eh. I like it :3 This battle features Queen Elsa from the MAJOR hit film Frozen ''versus the ice necromancer from ''Mortal Kombat ''Sub-Zero to find out who's ice is colder. This is a hella popular suggestion so I added a little suprise at the end >:) 'Cast: Markiplier as Sub-Zero iJustine as Elsa Yamimash as Scorpion Mary Gutfleisch as Anna (cameo) '''Beat: Beat: Sub-Zero starts at 0:29 ' 'Battle: ''115 RAP BATTLES!!!!!!!!!!! SUB-ZERO.... VS..... QUEEN ELSAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Sub-Zero:' Test your "might"! And we'll see who comes out with a win! Test your "luck"! You'll need ALOT before this fight even begins! The biggest one-hit in the world will now face her mortality! Serving up fatalities! This bitch will end up with a babality! Even Anna has has more character! Hell, you're barely in your own movie! True love for her? Questioning your sexuality! Don't try to fool me! Teach this frosty dictator in rhyme! You're time is up! You're past your prime! This fight shall be your last! Let go of your life as I rip you in two: FROM YOUR SPINE!!! Elsa: Snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen... A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen... But then this ice fighter comes and offers a challenge! He better get his smokey friend so he can keep this battle balanced! You talk about testing might, speed, strike, or your luck? I may look sweet, but on the inside: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! You call yourself an icey presence that'll tear me apart? PLEASE! The only icey presence I ever felt was inside my sister's heart! But I've learned that true love can thaw an icey soul! Oh..I guess that explains why YOUR'S is still cold.... I'm an actual Queen! Unlike the other Disney girls! My movie made billions! It froze the entire world! Sure, your brother got killed by a demon, but you've got to Let It Go, 'man! Now I'll do the same! Hey, Anna! ''Do you want to kill a snowman?! '''Anna: Yeah!!!!!!!! Announcer: ROUND 2! FIGHT! Sub-Zero: They couldn't have picked a worse opponent! Ice sword to your chest! That shit stings, don't it?! You try to be an original Disney character, but you look just like an ice stripper! I'll ice slide you from RIGHT UNDER your wannabe glass slippers! I'm angry for my brother's death, cause' unlike yours, we had a real relation! Some queen you are! You froze your town and just decided to take a vacation! Ice blast you in the face! Throw you in two in some cold ditches! Go to your room and cry for your parents! I, for one, don't battle bitches! You're able to fucking create LIFE, but you just brush that off your shoulder! You may be "whimsical" and "magical", but I'll show you who's ice is colder! You kept your powers to yourself, but I'll tell you my own secret: Try keeping your head in check, if you're planning to keep it!!!!!!! Elsa: You think you can take down THIS QUEEN with your stupid X-factors?! I rhyme flawless! You rhyme as choppy as your digitized actors! This R-rated Ken would never win a REAL tournament! I'll freeze him in a cold heap and hang him like a Christmas ornament! You'll challenge anyone in your way! Less fighter, more show-off! With a dick the size of an ice-cube and a brain more hollow than Olaf's! Based on your verses, you never thought you could win, did ya? The cold never bothered me anyway, but I never was a big fan of ninjas... (The snow in both backgrounds melt suddenly to reveal a hellish scene) Scorpion: Stop right there, Snow White!!!!!!! This one's all mine! I have to avenge my clan! I'm gonna roast him alive! I don't need a tag team for this! You're time is over in this fight! Prepare to die in these rhymes because in Kombat, I thrive! Kunai to your chest, Kuai Liang, then uppercut to your jaw! Your brain must have Frozen over if you think you don't have any flaws! When I chop off your head, your eye will shed a single tear! And you know that time is near, when you hear: GET OVER HERE!!!!!!!! You'll face armageddon now! No, this isn't a deception! But this is fire meeting ice, so you you don't know who you're messin'! My victory will be flawless when I burn your arm off from your shoulder! The day you beat me, Freezy, is the day that hell will freeze over!!!! ''WHO WON?!!!!!! YOU DECIDE!!!!!!! 115!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''' '' '' R-R-R-AP B-B-BATTLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' WHO WON?!!! Elsa Sub-Zero Scorpion Category:Blog posts